When Derek ReMet Casey
by pink-obb-sesh-yun
Summary: Derek goes to hockey school in the U.S. What happens when he and Casey run into each other years later? Have things changed? Can they become friends? Or maybe more? Loosely based on the concept of the movie "When Harry Met Sally." Dasey.


**When Derek ReMet Casey**

_This is my first story in a while. I got the idea for it from a story that I had read online a long time ago that I still love. It was that story that made me watch "When Harry Met Sally" and it is now one of my favorite movies. This first chapter is just an introduction chapter and I'm pretty excited to get to the actual story. Hope you enjoy it!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't believe him. This was low. Lower than the time he wrecked my sixteenth birthday party. Lower than when he rewrote my poem for the school paper. And he was going to pay. For once, he was going to get everything that was coming to him. And that was going to start with what was coming to him right now - an early morning wake-up from his favourite step-sister.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Der-ek!"

"Out." was the only reply that I got out of the lump that was occupying Derek's bed.

"No. I won't get out. Not this time. This time you've really gone too far! And I know I say this every time, but I really can't believe you. Really, just when I think you are starting to grow up, you do the most immature thing ever."

"Oh come on Case… It's 8:00 in the morning, just let me sleep." moaned Derek.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have thought about that before you hung my underwear on the tree outside… Do you know how embarrassing that is? I'll probably never be able to show my face on this street again!"

"Well, in that case, the neighbours owe me a thank you." Derek quipped.

"Not funny. In fact that's almost as not funny as your little joke. What is it? Why do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of harassing me?" I ask this even though I'm really not sure I want to know the answer.

"Hmmm… Let's see. One it's fun. Two, you're annoying. And three, well, actually, that's really it. There. I answered your question. Now, get out!" Derek responded as he threw one of his pillows at my head.

How dare he? I'm the one who should be mad here. What have I ever done to him – I'm annoying? He's the annoying one!

"How about this – One, you're a loser, and two, you're a jerk? How does that sound? And on that note, I'm done with this. I don't need to take this from you anymore. And I'm warning you, you may not know it yet, but you really don't want to be on my bad side!" As I say this I know that I'm digging myself further into a hole that I have no way of getting out of. What am I even saying? You don't want to be on my bad side? Why not? Do I even have a bad side? Warning sirens are flashing in my mind. This is not good.

"As much as I would love to stick around to…"

That's it! I'll just make it clear to him that I am going to get him back, and then he'll walk around scared and I won't even have to lift a finger. That's the plan, now for the execution.

"I mean it! I'm going to make you regret every single thing you ever did to me if it's the last thing I do. You have my word. Honestly I will. You'd better believe me Derek." I stutter on, not exactly sure where to go with my threats. And it wasn't that I didn't mean them, I really did. It was just that I was genuinely a nice person. Well, that and the fact that it had just hit me that this was Derek Venturi I was talking to. He would never be intimidated by just words, no matter how forceful I made them.

"Well, as I was saying before you so rudely cut me off," Derek exaggerated, "as much as I want to see you try to 'get your revenge,' sadly I won't be around for it." After pausing for effect, Derek continued, "The whole tree thing - that was my blowout prank. I got accepted to hockey school in Minnesota. I leave next weekend."

What? Next weekend? Gone?

"Well… Good!" I responded after what seemed like forever, "I'll just be going then."

"That's what I thought." Derek said as he rolled his eyes, covered his head with his pillow and drifted back to sleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He was leaving? I mean, I remember him applying for some special hockey school but seeing as I'd never actually gone to one of his games I had no idea he was actually that good at it. Imagine that, Derek was actually good at something other than pulling pranks on me. My initial shock at his announcement began to wear off and I realized that I had practically been waiting for this moment for two years, ever since we first moved in. I would finally have my quiet, peaceful house and, besides the fact that Derek was going to be going to a private school, I really couldn't be happier about it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
